The Last Snow
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Rei Kagene,adalah pria bertemperamen buruk yang tidak menginginkan siapapun masuk dalam kehidupannya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa pria ini adalah seorang jenius yang bekerja untuk badan pertahanan dan keamanan dunia. Hingga dapat menciptakan senjata rahasia dalam bentuk manusia yang disebut HAW(Human Android Weapon). Herannya,HAW ini memiliki emosi.OneShot ! Want to RnR?


**The Last Snow**

Aku hanyalah mesin

Mesin yang tidak sepantasnya memiliki emosi

Tapi jika aku boleh meminta

Aku menginginkan mati untukmu

Sayonara….

* * *

><p>Rei Kagene berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang yang didominasi warna putih bersih. Sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang berambut hitam dan mengenakan pakaian hitam. Dia membuka pintu yang dilengkapi dengan <em>Time attendance &amp; Acces control system. <em>Yaitu pintu dengan paket sensor sidik jari yang terdiri dari aplikasi system manajemen,dan dilengkapi dengan pengamanan identifikasi sidik jari,pengoperasiannya tidak harus menggunakan komputer atau bekerja secara mandiri. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan ruangan yang luas dan dikelilingi ratusan kabel beraneka warna. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap kalau saja tidak diterangi oleh cahaya yang berasal dari perpaduan dua sinar cahaya yang koheren dalam bentuk mikroskopik yang disebut sebagai hologram 3D.

"Huh!Menyebalkan!Semua berisik!" Keluh lelaki bermata amber yang sekarang sedang berkutat di salah satu hologram dan mengamati suatu data.

"Kenapa mereka tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah mengembangkan hal itu!"Lanjut Rei

"Aku tidak akan peduli lagi jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap dunia ini. Aku hanya akan mengembangkan program ini." Setelah itu Rei duduk berjam-jam dan melakukan penelitian mengenai suatu partikel yang disebut dunia sebagai _Partikel Higgss Bosson_,yang dipercaya sebagai asal mula kehidupan manusia bahkan alam semesta. Rei telah mengembangkan teori tersebut dan memulai eksperimen tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Dia menamai proyek tersebut sebagai proyek HAW atau kepanjangannya adalah _Human Android Weapon. _HAW adalah proyek manusia android yang akan digunakan sebagai senjata hidup. Dan dilengkapi AI atau kecerdasan buatan.

"Sedikit lagi…. sedikit lagi… .aku tinggal menambahkan batu plutonium. Dimana ya aku dapat menemukannya?" Rei mencari data dimana letak batu plutonium,unsur alam yang biasa dijadikan sebagai salah satu bahan dasar senjata nuklir dan,jumlahnya sangat terbatas.

"Hmmm…Ketemu… Batu ini disimpan di Sebuah sekolah di Jepang. Yosh! Aku akan pindah ke Jepang hingga proyek-ku selesai. " Ternyata Rei sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Untuk mempercepat proses mengemas barangnya dia menciptakan alat berbentuk kotak tipis berwarna silver dan mengeluarkan sinar ultraviolet dari sebuah lensa kecil yang menyatu dengan benda tersebut,seketika itu pula,setiap benda yang disinarinya akan terhisap ke dalam balok tersebut dan tersimpan menjadi sebuah data berukuran mikro. Sehingga sewaktu-waktu dapat dikeluarkan kembali ke ruang dan waktu yang berbeda.

* * *

><p>Di Jepang<p>

Cuaca membeku karena musim dingin yang sedang melanda Negara 4 musim ini. Tapi cuaca ini tidak mempengaruhi Rei untuk menyerah dan tetap menjalankan ambisinya menciptakan HAW yang akan menggemparkan dunia. Rei datang ke sekolah meski dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di umur 11 tahun,dia mencoba terlihat sebagai murid biasa. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menunggu kesempatan,karena ruangan yang menyimpan batu tersebut diamankan oleh system keamanan yang sangat kuat.

"Hoi…. Rei-kun!" Salah satu teman sekelas yang bernama Len menghentikan langkahnya. Dibelakang Len,banyak anak-anak lelaki berpakaian olahraga dan membawa bola sepak.

"Apa?Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau mengajakku bergabung dengan klub bodoh-mu lagi?Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya kan. Tidak!" Ujar Rei datar dan dingin.

"Ne Rei-kun,jangan begitu…. Tolong bantu kami sekali saja…. Ya?"

Len menatap Rei dengan pandangan memohon. Mungkin Len mengira jika Rei akan menyerah. Tapi justru sebaliknya,dia malah nampak malas menanggapi.

"Tidak!"

"Teganya! Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kamu membantu klub kami memenangkan pertandingan antar sekolah ?"

"Hmm… kalau begitu beritahu aku jalan rahasia menuju SS Room."

"Hah? Untuk apa?Bukannya ruangan itu tak boleh dimasuki ya. Bahkan kami tidak mengetahui jalan masuk ke SS Room."

"Kalau begitu,kesepakatan batal."

"Tunggu dulu!Kami akan mencoba."

"3 hari. Kuberi waktu 3 hari."

Di sebuah Condominium mewah

"Siapa yang butuh klub?Aku tidak peduli kepada mereka. Coba saja mereka cari." Rei merebahkan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa yang lembut bertolak belakang dengan sikap Keras kepala pria ini. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi dingin,hingga dia mengetes teman sekelasnya,padahal dia sudah mengetahui keberadaan ruang tersebut dan bagaimana cara dia masuk. Sebenarnya Rei Kagene adalah anak yang baik,hanya saja dia sering dikecewakan oleh banyak orang,bahkan oleh orang tuanya. Sehingga dia tidak mempercayai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya,Rei mulai beranjak dari sofanya,dan menuju ke sebuah lemari buku panjang. Saat dia menarik sebuah buku,lemari tersebut mulai bergerak dan memperlihatkan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam. Rei memasuki ruangan itu dan terlihatlah sesosok android terbaring di sebuah alat berbentuk lempengan besi penghantar energi dan dilindungi oleh lapisan kaca. Android ini sudah dilapisi dengan teknologi nano berbasis karet sebagai kulitnya,hingga terlihat sangat mirip dengan manusia. Rei mulai mengamati android yang sekarang ada didepannya sambil memasukkan program-program untuk melengkapi androidnya. Hanya dalam sekejap saja wajah android itu mulai terbentuk,matanya berwarna amber seperti Rei,hidungnya mungil dan bibirnya kecil berwarna merah marun. Rambutnya pun mulai terbentuk,perlahan namun pasti, helai demi helai membentuk rambut hitam berkilau panjang.

"I-ini? Kenapa bisa?" Rei terperangah saat melihat tubuh androidnya yang mulai terbentuk sempurna dan memiliki sosok seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun.

"Apakah partikel Higgss Bosson dapat menciptakan gender yang diinginkan-nya?"

Rei semakin serius mengerjakan proyeknya dengan ratusan pertanyaan yangberputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Androidnya akan semakin sempurna jika dia memasukkan batu plutonium,oleh karena itu,pada malam itu juga Rei berniat menyelinap ke dalam sekolah. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dengan kedua lengannya yang berbeda,karena lengan yang di sebelah kiri terbuka dan memperlihatkan lengan Rei namun lengan kanannya tertutup sempurna. Rei memakai dasi berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam. Sekarang Rei benar-benar menyerupai Kage (bayangan) seperti namanya. Dengan cepat Rei segera menonaktifkan system keamanan sekolah hanya melalui bayangan hologram yang diproyeksikan oleh sebuah alat yang dia kenakan di tangan kirinya. Rei melanjutkan aksinya setelah mengetahui posisinya sudah aman. Sampailah dia di depan ruangan yang dia ketahui menyimpan batu Plutonium. Meski terlihat sedikit kesulitan,Rei berhasil mengambil alih system keamanan SS Room yang keamanannya sudah diakui dunia sebagai yang terbaik. Tanpa kesulitan,Rei mengambil batu tersebut dan dia beranjak pergi melalui jendela dengan menggunakan sebuah skateboard yang sudah dimodifikasi untuk dapat bergerak melawan gravitasi bumi dengan kecepatan tak kalah dari sebuah pesawat tempur.

Dalam dua menit,Rei sudah kembali berada di laboratoriumnya. Dengan segera dia mengubah batu plutonium menjadi partikel-partikel kecil dan dengan mudah disatukan dengan android ciptaannya. Setelah itu Rei meninggalkan Laboratoriumnya yang tetap aktif. Seharusnya Rei tetap menjaga laboratoriumnya,karena tak lama setelah ia meninggalkan ruangan,terjadi perubahan pada system AI yang memungkinkan terjadinya pembentukan EI (Emotional Intelligence).

SYSTEM IS ACTIVATED

Tiba-tiba kedua mata android itu terbuka dan menciptakan kilauan warna amber.

* * *

><p>"Hoahm..What?sudah jam 8?" Pria ini segera memakai seragamnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan di dalam kamar mandi nampaklah sesosok robot mungil yang membantu Rei membersihkan diri. Rei menuju ruang makan dan di sana sudah tersedia sarapan enak yang dibuat oleh robot koki ciptaannya.<p>

Pria berambut hitam ini nampak bosan dengan pelajaran matematika di kelasnya. Dia malah mengembangkan teori energi ikat nuklir. Saat dia menatap keluar jendela,salju turun dan menciptakan gundukan salju di halaman sekolah. Namun Rei seolah tak percaya saat melihat sesosok gadis yang hanya mengenakan selembar jubah putih tipis di tengah halaman sekolah. Ya,Rei mengenali sosok itu,gadis dengan mata amber seperti matanya dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepunggung.

"RUI!" begitulah Rei menamai HAW-nya.

Seluruh teman sekelasnya Nampak kaget,dan ikut mencari tahu apa yang dilihat Rei. Mereka tak percaya ada sosok gadis berpakaian tipis dan bertelanjang kaki ditengah salju dengan suhu dibawah -5 derajat. Tanpa permisi,Rei segera berlari menghampiri gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang melintas. Rui melihat kedatangan penciptanya dengan mata datar dan dingin.

"Rui?Bodoh sekali!Siapa yang mengaktifkan sistemmu?"

"R-Rei?D-Di-dingin…."

"Hah?Dingin?Kamu bisa merasakan dingin?"

Rui tidak menjawab,dia hanya mengangguk. Rei mengumpat. Dia berpikir android ini akan lebih menyusahkan lagi jika dia biarkan terus disini dengan penampilan seperti itu. Akhirnya,Rei memutuskan membawa Rui ke sebuah toko pakaian Lolita tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Rei membelikan Rui sebuah baju gothic Lolita yang berlengan panjang untuk menutupi tangannya yang memiliki garis merah menyala dan gaun ini didominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah dengan pita putih di lehernya dan dihiasi renda. Kemudian Rui mengenakan stoking hitam,boots putih,dan sarung tangan putih berenda.

"Gimana?Sudah tidak dingin kan?" Tanya Rei cuek

"Hem!Terimakasih Rei…" Rui tersenyum,membuat Rei sedikit kaget. Apalagi untuk pertama kalinya Rei menerima rasa terimakasih.

"Berisik!Kamu tuh hanya menyusahkanku saja tahu!Sekarang aku tanya,siapa yang mengaktifkan sistemmu?"

"Aku." Jawab Rui

"Hah?"

"Iya aku. Aku memiliki AI dan EI yang bahkan bisa bergerak tanpa diperintah."

"Lalu?Kenapa kamu tidak menungguku saja di rumah?"

Rui meninggalkan Rei di dalam toko dan melihat lingkungan disekitarnya.

"Hoi! Rui! Jawab aku!kenapa malah pergi?"

"Ne,Rei?Benda putih kecil dan lembut ini apa?Kenapa bisa jatuh dari langit?"

"Ini namanya salju. Tercipta dari uap air yang membeku dan membentuk awan,lalu sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh kebumi,dan akan menjadi salju jika temperatur udara di suatu permukaan dibawah -2 derajat atau lebih rendah. Woi !Rui!Jangan lari-lari sesukamu!"

"Yuki wa kirei desu….ne?" Rui terlihat bahagia hanya dengan melihat salju putih, matanya tampak sangat polos. Hingga Rei hampir saja mempercayainya kalau saja dia tak ingat bahwa Rui adalah HAW ciptaannya.

"Sudahlah!Apa enaknya mengagumi salju?Aku harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil tasku yang tertinggal gara-gara kamu!" Rei menarik dengan kasar tangan Rui menuju sekolah. Di sekolah,setiap siswa dan siswi yang melihat Rui,terperangah kaget,karena Rui sangat cantik dan memiliki warna mata yang indah. Sayang,tidak ada yang berani mendekati Rui,karena mereka takut kepada Rei yang memiliki sorot mata yang tajam dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan pisau.

"Rei!Kami tidak bisa menemukan jalan menuju SS room. Maaf…." Len,terlihat kecewa karena dia sudah pasti tidak akan pernah bisa mengajak Rei untuk membantu klub sepak bolanya. Pupuslah harapannya untuk memenangkan pertandingan antar sekolah.

"Huwh! Seperti yang kuduga. Kesepakatan gagal. Ayo Rui!" namun Rui tidak mendengarkan perintah penciptanya,dia malah terdiam melihat Len yang sepertinya akan menangis.

"Daijoubu desuka?" tanya Rui

"Siapa kamu?"Len bertanya balik

"Namaku Rui HAW ver 1. Jangan menangis,aku akan membantu klubmu."

"RUI!" Rei seolah tak percaya dan merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Kenyataan bahwa emosinya dikalahkan oleh emosi sebuah HAW yang seharusnya tak memiliki perasaan. Rei semakin naik darah dan menarik Rui yang sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Rei!Sakit!"

"Untuk apa kamu menawarkan bantuan kepada mereka?Hah?!"

"Entah!Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu pada bagian mesin di sebelah sini yang mengirimkan data ke program pusat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ingin

menolong dia."

"Menolong?Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa Rei?"

"Identitasmu sebagai HAW tidak boleh ketahuan. Sia-pa-pun!"

"Kalau begitu,Rui tidak mau pulang kerumah!" Setelah itu Rui berlari kearah Len dan dari kejauhan Rei yang melihat Rui bersama Len, tampak tidak suka dan berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Rui sawarenai de! (Jangan sentuh Rui!)" Ucap Rei seraya menarik Rui ke dalam pelukannya.

'Oke!Rui kamu menang." Bisik Rei pelan di telinga Rui

"Len,aku akan membantumu sekali ini saja."

Len terlihat senang dan segera mengajak Rei untuk berlatih sepak bola di lapangan indoor. Pantas saja Len mati-matian ingin mengajak Rei,karena bukan hanya otaknya saja yang jenius namun dalam bidang olahraga pun Rei tidak terkalahkan.

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa,hari ini adalah hari pertandingan sepak bola. Rui duduk di salah satu tribun sambil mengamati gerak gerik Rei yang luwes dan serangannya yang tajam. Segala gerak-gerik Rei terekam dalam memorinya dan Rui dapat menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dibuat Rei meski tidak mempengaruhi permainan. Dan ada lagi yang membuat Rui sedikit kaget,karena Rei yang selama ini menunjukkan sifat pemarah,tidak sabaran,dan egois dapat menunjukkan senyum lebarnya di atas lapangan dan bermain dengan sportif bersama teman-temannya,hal ini membuat mesin motorik pada dada Rui bergerak lebih cepat.<p>

"Mu-mungkin ini yang dinamakan manusia sebagai perasaan senang."ujar Rui pelan.

Pertandingan telah usai. Sekolah Rei keluar sebagai juara pertama. Semua murid satu sekolah datang memberikan pujian. Rei terlihat sibuk menerima ungkapan selamat. Rei hampir lupa kalau dia membawa Rui ke dalam stadion ini. Rei mencari Rui dan menemukannya tepat di belakang murid-murid sekolahnya.

"Rei,sugoii…" Rui menunjukkan senyumnya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Huh!Permainan seperti ini sangat mudah buatku. Tidak ada yang spesial." Ucap Rei datar. Meski bersikap seperti itu sebenarnya Rei sedikit senang dengan pujian Rui.

"A-anu… Rui… Arigat-"

Bruk,

Sebelum Rei menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Len sudah melompat dan memeluk Rei dengan erat.

"Arrgh! Len! Lepaskan!"

"Rei! Aku tidak salah memilihmu! Terimakasih ya. Lain kali aku akan mengandalkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan ikut lagi. Wee"

Len hanya tertawa. Sekarang Len sudah mengerti bahwa Rei adalah anak yang tak bisa menunjukkan perasaan sebenarnya kepada orang lain. Hal ini membuat Len ingin berteman dengan Rei.

Rei pulang bersama Rui,diperjalanan pulang, terdapat salju dimana-mana. Rui meloncat kesana kemari mengejar salju. Sudah satu bulan Rui tinggal bersama Rei. Dan Rei sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Rui yang bebas dan tulus. Sedikit demi sedikit Rei belajar sesuatu dari HAW ciptaannya ini.

"Ne,Rei…yuki wa kirei desu ne?"

"Hem….Kirei…ah,maksudku biasa saja." Wajah Rei menjadi merah karena malu. Dia tidak biasa bersikap jujur. Bahkan ke dirinya sendiri. Rui tersenyum kecil.. Tiba-tiba saja Rui terpeleset karena licinnya salju,dia terjatuh di tengah jalan dan lagi terdapat satu truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah mengapa system gerak reflek Rui tidak bereaksi. Rui tidak bisa bergerak.

"RUI!" Dengan kecepatan tinggi yang didukung oleh sepatunya yang sudah dimodifikasi,Rei melesat dengan cepat menyelamatkan Rui. Mereka berdua terlempar secara bersamaan ke depan sebuah toko. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu berteriak histeris.

"Rui!Rui!"

Rui mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rei,namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa merespon. Perlu beberapa menit agar Rui dapat membuka matanya.

"Rei?"

"Rui…Rui Baka!" Meski memalingkan wajahnya,Rui mengetahui bahwa Rei mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata yang untuk pertama kalinya ditunjukkan kepada Rui. Hanya untuk Rui. Rei menggendong Rui dipunggungnya.

'Rei,kamu sedih?"

"Baka! Siapa yang sedih!" Rui hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban penciptanya.

"Rei,kalau suatu saat aku rusak dan mati apakah kamu akan sedih?"

"Urushai na! Kamu tuh gak akan rusak! Karena aku adalah penciptamu."

"Yokkatta…." Rui memejamkan matanya, Rei belum menyadari adanya virus yang menyebabkan kerusakan pada bagian system Rui. Dan Rui tidak ingin Rei mengetahui hal itu. Dia tidak ingin Rei khawatir. Karena jika tiba-tiba mesin HAW mati,hal terakhir yang ingin dilihat Rui adalah senyuman Rei.

* * *

><p>Di jalan,Rui melihat sebuah permainan berbentuk lingkaran,sangat tinggi,bersinar dan berputar.<p>

"Ne,Rei… itu benda apa yang berputar?"

"Mana?oohhh…itu disebut bianglala."

"Bianglala?"

"Ya bianglala,artinya adalah pelangi. Indah kan?"

"kireii…"

Rui menjejakkan kaki ke tanah,dan menikmati pemandangan bianglala dari kejauhan.

"Rui?Kamu suka?"

"Em,Daisuki!" Rui mengangguk cepat

"Kalau begitu,mau naik bianglala. Eh,tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau." Ujar Rei salah tingkah

"Rui mau!Ayo Rei… kita ke sana." Rui menarik lengan Rei. Awalnya Rei terlihat canggung,namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengikuti Rui. Mereka memasuki taman bermain yang gemerlapan. Dengan segera mereka membeli tiket bianglala dan menaikinya. Dan terlihatlah lautan cahaya warna warni yang sangat indah.

"Wahhh….Rei!Lihat!Cantik sekali kota itu."

"Ehm,aku tahu." Ujar Rei datar.

Rei tampak kurang menikmati. Rui menyadari perubahan emosi Rei. Lalu Rui berinisiatif duduk di samping Rei.

"Rei,kok kamu diam saja?Kamu tidak suka bianglala?"

"Bukan begitu,sebenarnya aku punya kenangan buruk disini."

"Kenangan buruk apa Rei?"

Rei terdiam cukup lama. Kejadian di bianglala saat dia masih kecil mengingatkannya terhadap trauma mendalam. Yang ingin dia kubur selama-lamanya.

"A-anu… Rui kita sudah sampai di bawah. Yuk kita pulang."

"Eh?yah…padahal Rui suka berada di atas." Rui mengikuti Rei keluar dari bianglala.

"Ne Rei,tadi kenapa kamu tidak mau bercerita?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Rei jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu lagi."

"Kamu juga jangan ikut campur lagi. Padahal kamu Cuma android."

Rui terdiam mematung dibelakang Rei. Rui memang sadar bahwa dia hanyalah HAW yang tercipta dari kumpulan system dan partikel. Dia diciptakan dengan tujuan menghancurkan. Tapi?apakah salah kalau dia memiliki emosi?

"Ne Rei,aku memang hanya android. Tidak tahu perasaan manusia itu seperti apa. Tapi Rei,aku tahu apa itu bahagia. Aku bahagia karena berada disisi Rei. Aku ingin bersama-sama Rei. Meski aku tahu umurku sangat singkat,karena aku hanyalah mesin."

"Rui….maafkan aku…."

"tidak apa-apa Rei. Terimakasih Rei sudah mengajakku menaiki bianglala di saat salju turun. Benar-benar sangat indah."

"Anu Rui, sebenarnya waktu aku kecil,ayah dan ibuku sering mengajakku kemari. Kami sering menaiki bianglala bertiga."

_"Rei,kamu suka bianglala?"_

_"Hai okaa-san! Apalagi malam ini turun salju. Menjadi semakin indah."_

_"Hahahaha Rei memang anak yang manis."_

Tak lama setelah kunjungan mereka ke taman bermain. Orang tua Rei bercerai,dan tak ada satupun yang ingin merawat Rei. Rei dianggap sebagai pengganggu dalam kehidupan baru yang akan mereka jalani. Keegoisan orang tua,menyebabkan tekanan mental pada anaknya. Untunglah Rei diadopsi oleh Presiden Badan Pertahanan dan Keamanan Dunia dan lulus Kuliah dari universitas Harvard pada saat umurnya 11 tahun. Namun di keluarga barunya pun,Rei tidak menemukan kasih sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya menyendiri dan terobsesi dengan teknologi.

"Rei,aku tidak tahu kalau orang tuamu tega meninggalkanmu."

"Ah,tidak apa-apa. Toh,berkat itu aku bisa menciptakan mu dan menemukan orang yang paling kupercaya di dunia ini."

Rui merasa malu,melihat hal itu Rei tertarik untuk menggoda Rui.

"Rui,jangan bilang kalau kamu menyukaiku?"

"E-eh?apa? Tidak kok! Rei terlalu percaya diri."

Rei tertawa. Rei menggandeng tangan Rui erat dan mereka berjalan bersama sambil mulai menceritakan kisah-kisah seru dan lucu di sekitar mereka. Rei merasa bersyukur, karena dia telah dpertemukan oleh Rui. Rui sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dan menganggap Rui sebagai seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Rui.

"Rui, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Rei sambil menggenggam erat tengan Rui. Ajakan Rei dibalas oleh senyuman kecil milik Rui.

* * *

><p>Pada suatu pagi,Rei menonton berita televisi. Badan meteorologi dan geofisika dunia menyatakan bahwa bumi akan mencapai batasnya. Sebuah meteor berukuran 2 kali diameter bumi yaitu 25542 km akan menghantam bumi. Seluruh umat manusia ketakutan karena kiamat semakin dekat. Sedangkan Rei sedang sibuk memikirkan Rui yang system-nya semakin memburuk. Sejak kapan virus ini memakan setiap program dalam tubuh Rui. Virus yang menyerang Rui sangat berbahaya,dan mungkin dapat mematikan sistem Rui saat itu juga. Rei tidak ingin kehilangan Rui,karena Rui telah menghidupkan kembali emosinya sebagai manusia. Rei berupaya sangat keras siang dan malam. Di samping itu,dunia semakin diributkan oleh meteor yang semakin mendekat.<p>

Ding

Salah satu hologram menampilkan wajah Presiden Badan Pertahanan Dan Keamanan Dunia.

"Apa?!" Tanya Rei ketus

"Rei!Kembalilah kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Sekarang kalian butuh aku?Dulu saat aku bilang bahwa sebuah meteor besar akan menghantam bumi,kalian tidak percaya dan malah meremehkan proyek ku!"

"Tolong lah Rei!Dunia membutuhkanmu!"

"Huh!Aku tidak peduli."

"Tunggu!Jangan-jangan Gadis yang terbaring disana adalah HAW ciptaanmu. Kalau begitu,pasti kamu sudah bersiap menolong kami kan?"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGORBANKAN RUI KEPADA KALIAN!"

Rui tersadar dikarenakan suara keras yang menghantam kota.

"Rei?Ada apa?" Rei segera membawa lari Rui bersamanya untuk menjauh dari pusat kota.

"Rui,sebuah meteor akan menghantam bumi. Jika kita semua mati,aku hanya ingin mati denganmu."

Rui tersentak,Penciptanya mengatakan suatu hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Rui sama sekali. Memangnya siapa Rui?Dia kan hanya android yang diciptakan untuk senjata penghancur. Tidak pantas menerima perlakuan baik. Dan tanpa terasa Rui mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata yang hangat mengalir dari mata ambernya. Rui senang,namun dia sedih. Dia tidak ingin Rei mati,dia ingin Rei terus hidup dan tersenyum.

"Rei….Aku sudah cukup senang bersama denganmu. Rei adalah penciptaku dan aku adalah milik Rei selamanya. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun menyakiti Rei. Karena itu,Rei..ijinkan aku bertindak sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Rei dan dunia yang kusukai ini."

Setelah itu Rui mengerahkan tenaganya yang sudah cukup terkuras dikarenakan virus yang menyerangnya. Dia melayang,bagaikan dewi. Pakaian hitamnya terlihat kontras dengan salju putih disekitarnya yang mulai mencair akibat efek panas meteor.

_Aku hanyalah mesin _

_Mesin yang tidak sepantasnya memiliki emosi_

_Tapi jika aku boleh meminta_

_Aku menginginkan mati untukmu_

_Sayonara…. Rei… _

_Aishiteru…._

"RUUIIIIIII!"

Byarrrr

Pendaran cahaya putih melesat ke angkasa,tubuh Rui yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk berperang,mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang melingkupi seluruh meteor yang akan jatuh ke bumi. Seketika setelah cahaya itu hilang,meteor itupun menghilang,bagai terhisap ke suatu ruang penghancur yang tak meninggalkan sedikit debu sekalipun.

Di bumi,Semua orang bergembira karena meteor menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Dunia selamat dari kehancuran. Hanya ada satu orang yang menangis tak henti. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sebab menghilangnya meteor bersama orang yang dicintainya. Rei, semua kenangan akan Rui melesat ke setiap memorinya. Dia akan selalu ingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Rui,saat mereka tertawa bersama,bertengkar,berbagi cerita,senyum Rui dan ketegaran Rui,semua tentang Rui. Tiba-tiba dari atas langit,jatuhlah benda putih kecil dan lembut,_salju terakhir_. Seolah mengingatkan kesukaan Rui terhadap salju yang membuat Rei semakin bersedih dan teringat akan kata-kata Rui.

_Ne,Rei? Yuki wa kirei desu ne?_

END


End file.
